


Serie

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Bad Parenting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Camping, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Fae & Fairies, False Identity, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Nature Magic, Past Child Abuse, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: “I wanted you both in the water with me as I have something very important, I want to tell you both” he’d sighed out shakily, their faces scrunching in concern“I’m going to tell you the story about who and what I am”Galahad takes Annie's words in his stride, and tells his boyfriends the truth





	Serie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

Galahad debated Annie’s words for a short while, before he’d come to the idea of treating his boyfriends to the truth, and to a long weekend alone together. He’d found a spot, well out of civilizations way, in their old familiar woods. A days walking trip away – where the rivers ran deep with natural lakes and pools, well off the walked track. Away from people they knew, where people couldn’t walk safely if they weren’t as used to the unnatural state of the forest. It'd be a slow and steady trip, before camping under the stars together for a couple of days. Bless magic for making it much easier to do these kinds of treks and keeping food fresh.

It’d been worth the trip there that’s for sure, upon arriving at the site where they’d spend the following couple of days before they’d begin the walk back. An open space, a gentle waterfall into a deep pool large enough for them to swim about in and a lazy river following on, the water clean and flowing, warmed by the summer sun. It’d been fascinating to Galahad, watching the forest react to Cornelius’ presence, as if he fit and belong there, a part of the forest as natural as the grass beneath their feet or the wind in the trees. It practically hummed with Cornelius’ energy, bright and blooming as he went, flowers blossoming as he would admire them, fingers stroking gently over the petals.

They’d set up for camp for the following few nights, and they’d stripped themselves down, climbing in eager to enjoy the water. It’d been a wonder again to Galahads eyes to watch how it reacted to Cornelius, A ripple hardly broke the surface when he stepped in, slow and careful, the nymph in his blood never more prominent with his wings tucked away, a gentle warm glow coming off his skin, cleaning the water with a few Fey Spells. Galahad hadn’t been nearly as graceful, all 7’6 of him, fully shifted and practically jumping into it, laughing at the splash back and Percival scrambling to get away from it. Percival had elected to take a seat nearby, nearby being at least 10 foot away at any given point in time.

They played for a little while, splashing each other, teasing each other. Cornelius had tried to dunk him once or twice but being considerably stronger the fey failed miserably. As he ducked underwater, he pulled Cornelius along with him, swimming down and below the surface, the itch of his neck settling where the gills finally opened up, allowing him to breath under the water’s surface with ease. A strange sensation, after they had been closed for so many years without use. The small webbing between his fingers and toes visible as he spread them, relaxing into the water. Cornelius gazed down at him for a moment, before gracefully following. Due to his half breed nature, he wasn’t as fully adapted to the water as Galahad was, lacking the webbed hands or feet to help guide himself through, but his own gills emerged as he was fully underneath, graceful as he swam down, following Galahad. Lithe arms wrapping the best they could around Galahad's waist, noses bumping against each other as Cornelius rested his forehead against Galahads, gazing down at him, the light from the sun above them framing him perfectly, a halo of light. He truly was the sun in the sky to Galahad. As he kissed him gently, his large hands held onto the considerably smaller waist, ever so slowly returning them both to the surface. He breached first, water dripping down, fringe covering his eyes, causing Cornelius to Giggle and brush the hair out of his face, before kissing him gently again.

 

And as Annie said, it’d been hilarious trying to get Percival to get into the pool. It ended up being throwing him in against his will that got him in it.

 

Galahads eyes cast towards Percival momentarily, before he pulled Cornelius close.  
“I would like Percival in here too, wouldn’t you?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, lips tracing over Cornelius ear gently. Cornelius nodded  
“Then I have a plan, listen close” Galahad quickly whispered his plan to get the young god in the water with them to the fey, a devilish smirk on his face, and with an utterly gleeful fey grib Cornelius more than happily obligated to help.

 

Percival was sat in just a pair of shorts, roughly 10 feet from the pool, nose deep in one of his books when Galahad had pulled himself out of the water and over to the demigods position in only a few great strides. Percival had looked up at this boyfriend, fringe covering his eyes as water dripped down his body, a grin on his face  
“Whatever it is you plan on asking, it’s a no” Percival stuck his tongue out as Galahad laughed, taking his hand and tugging Percival up to his feet.  
“Not even a kiss Darling?” Galahad had lent down slowly as he did, easing Percival into it by stroking his arms and sides gently, kissing him softly. Once distracted, Cornelius began sneaking up behind, very quickly plucking Percival’s pockets of his electrical devices. Percival had noticed of course, but far too late as Galahad pulled away quickly, pulling him up and pressing them chest to chest, a what could only be described as maniacal grin on his face as Percival began screeching, kicking trying to get Galahad to put him down, yelling out as Galahad jumped into the pool of water with him. Cornelius was cackling with mad glee from the banking as Percival spluttered and panicked against the water, limbs flailing wildly. Galahad watched from underneath the water a moment, chuckling to himself before he rose up besides Percival, wrapping his arms around his waist in reassurance, laughing as Percival scrambled you to grab a hold of him, nails scratching into his shoulders, fingers tugging at his hair  
“You absolute fucking BASTARDS!! Oh, for the love of the gods!” Percival shrieked, arms wrapped tightly around Galahad’s neck, legs around his waist, holding onto the demon for dear life. He’d nearly jumped again when Cornelius jumped in after them, swimming up behind and wrapping his arms around Percival  
“Relax Darling, we’re just playing” Galahad murmured to him gently, pressing a soft kiss to his head  
“we’d never let anything happen to you” Cornelius finished, kissing Percival's shoulder gently. Galahad moved his arm under Percival, lifting him up and moving him to the side, using his other arm to rope Cornelius into the same position on the opposite side  
“I wanted you both in the water with me as I have something very important, I want to tell you both” he’d sighed out shakily, their faces scrunching in concern  
“I’m going to tell you the story about who and what I am”

 

_Seire was laid out on the floor, battling between the states of being awake and asleep._  
_“He’s passing out again, Sire” it was Balaan talking in a grimaced tone, while Vephar poked Seire in the face_  
_“Leave him be. He will wake once he’s done feeding,” their Sire said._ _Barely conscious, Seire looked towards him, a merciless demon king. Then he looked back at his brothers and the looks of pity they gave him for passing out on the hard floor, again._  
_“What if he never wakes up this time?” Vephar asked._  
_“Then I’ll kill him.” Seire cast his tired eyes towards his Sire again, searching in his face for any sign of a bluff or joke. He must have been no older than 6._  
_“I raise no weak children. Come boys, you’ve been victorious for today, it’s playtime.” Vephar and Balaan looked at each other in glee, scrambling after their Sire, leaving Seire on the floor. Seire’s hand reached out shakily after them, his voice weak and tired._  
_“Wait! No! Please! I want to play too!” He tried to cry out after them.  
_ _"I want to play too...” he whispered, the dark finally consuming him as his hand fell to the floor._

 

_He was 8 now, one moment they were sparring, the next Balaan was wailing and being dragged into the next room, his body broken and bruised up. Some training was too much for even them to handle, Balaan had broken down exhausted.  
_ _“You think others will respect you if you cry?! You’re weak and useless! As the oldest you must be better than the rest! Kill more, hurt more, or they’ll kill you! You think I won’t kill you just because you’re my son? Your emotions will get you killed; DO YOU HEAR ME BALAAN!” Seire and Vephar had been watching from a crack in the doorway, their eyes wide with fear, both trying to blink the tears away, their Sire voice so loud it would shake the castle._

 

_10 years old he had been at the time. They’d been looking for Dame when they’d heard her voice arguing with Sire_  
_“Those children are monsters even for demons! I refuse to raise them any longer!” Vephar was peeking through the door, Balaan was leaned on it arms folded, Seire’s face was dropping at his Dames words_  
_“They have demon king blood in them. They can be strong, WILL be strong. They’re unruly thanks to your passiveness with them, get over your attachment and just give them the beating they deserve when they misbehave.” Their Sire did not care for his Dames complaints._  
_“They’ve killed 20 servants in the last few months! They tear them apart like toys before consuming them,” she hissed. Seire was confused at this, confused at her anger over it. Was that not the purpose of the servants? To feed him, that’s what he thought.  
_ _“You and I both know there is something wrong, something off about all three of them. Vephar never speaks, no expression, he’s like a statue. I can’t be alone with him in a room because he just looks at me.” His Dame continued to rave about the three of them, their Sire passive to her complaining. All three boys fled before they could be caught, hiding out in their secret little nook to stew in their feelings._

_They’d decided Dame would be their next shared meal by the end._

_He was 13 when he think his sanity finally truly snapped. Well, if eating his mother while she was still living wasn’t being deemed peak insanity. But it’s when his hunger had grown real – his desire to hurt, his desire to cause pain, the addition to consuming flesh. He was what could only be described as rabid – He was savage, barely controllable, he’d given the servants the run around constantly as they tried to get him to do absolutely anything, bitten not one, not two, but three of Vephar’ fingers off when he’d thought it fun to poke his cheek. Despite hardly feeding, he was hyperactive almost constantly – and bored constantly. He had no outlet beyond fighting, hurting and killing, so when not doing either, he’d get bored doing anything – getting him to sit down and do royal duties was a nightmare. He’d get bored just walking from one place to another. He’d enjoyed the beating his father gave, enjoying the sting of the pain, he’d loved it, he shouldn’t have loved it, but he did. He was the tallest, the biggest among his brothers, despite being the youngest. He wasn’t the favourite that’s for sure, too much of a child for his father’s taste – Vephar was so much more sensible, while Balaan was so much more frightening. He was a ball of insanity that only cared about killing whatever came around the corner next and feeding off it._

_16 was the first time there was slip in his personality. Trazzel was his name. He shouldn’t have been anything special, couldn’t have been, he was centuries older than Seire, and several leagues below him title wise. Trazzel was the only demon who could keep up with Seire, a Neckar demon himself. He’d been forced into a bath, his Sire constantly wrinkling his nose at the stench of rot that hung off of Serie, from the drying blood and fleshy breath._  
_“Stop this Trazzel. I’m perfectly capable washing my hair on my own,” He’d barked, trying to scramble and claw his way out of Trazzel’s care, not caring as he dragged his sharp nails over the skin of the other demons arm's and hands._  
_“Nonsense, you have been ordered to relax and relax you shall. Let me do my job, the sooner it’s over with the sooner you can go back to doing whatever it is you do with your time Seire.” The larger demon scolded, holding him still as he continued. Seire had given in with a huff and a roll of his eyes, slumping forward, allowing Trazzel to take care of him. Trazzel was huge in size, even at 16 when Seire was a staggering seven feet, Trazzel centuries older and nearly triple his size, and no matter how much he’d fight he could man handle Seire like a toy. Seire didn’t like it to say the least. No matter how much he argued, Trazzel dealt with him time and time again, and had begun chipping down the walls of insanity Seire had set up. As Seire had finally settled in the water, a quite washed over them, only to be broken when Trazzel began talking to him._  
_“My Prince?”_  
_"Hm?”_  
_“What’s it like? Being the son of a demon king?” It’d been the first time he’d ever been asked such a thing. Was he a son? His answer had surprised even himself._  
_“…I’m not a son. That would require some kind of established relationship, which we do not have,” Seire had settled himself back into the water at this, shoulders slumping “I’m nothing but the weak child, the weak link.”_  
_“But you’re his son” it was interesting, to say the least, the amount of surprise Trazzel had in his voice, the answer not what he was expecting._ _“I am a plaything with a title. Nothing more, nothing less…but.”_  
_"But?” Trazzel had urged him softly.  
_ _“He must love me, right? He hasn’t killed me. I must be…something to him, right?”_

_He didn’t know which brother had told their father about what they’d talked about. What they’d said. That Trazzel had gotten behind Seire’s persona and had gotten him to think about an emotion of all things._ _But when news reached him Trazzel had been killed, he had been on the receiving end of the worst punishment he could ever recall taking. It’d been a miracle he’d survived, but much to his father’s dismay, like a cockroach he’d come crawling back alive. Seire had done what he had never before and mourned him in the silence of his bedroom._

 

Percival was the first on him once the story had ended, kissing him gently yet deeply, pulling away only to pass him to Cornelius who had kissed with the same passion, hand on his cheek to hold him steady, little thumbs wiping away his tears as they held onto him. They allowed him to cry, his heart swelling in his chest as gentle words and touches soothed him, assuring him the worst had passed until silence filled the spaces between them though it was not much as they held onto him. Until Percival’s voice filled the gap.  
“I want…to share my past with you then. You’ve done all this for us, to be so open and honest, Galahad. I want to tell you both too.” Percival had admitted quietly, stroking Galahads hands. “I’ll tell you both tonight, in a place more…comforting to me. Once the stars are out. Right now, I think we need to calm down and have some dinner”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
